zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Jini
Jini is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Jini is a Hylian who can be found at the Mounted Archery Camp in Faron Grasslands region of Hyrule. He runs the Horseback Archery Drill at the camp and sells Arrows to Link before paying to drill. Jini is knowledgeable about archery and notes the best archers say that targets seem to freeze when they concentrate after recognizing Link's skill referencing how time slows down when Link draws his bow in midair indicating it is a common ability among talented archers. After Link reaches 23 or more targets Jini will note its been a dog's age since he's seen someone so young with that much talent causing Link to correct Jini by revealing he's over 100 though Jini thinks Link is pulling his leg unaware that Link's aging was halted by the Slumber of Restoration. Shop Jini acts as an Arrow merchant selling Link arrows which are required to drill. He sells arrows and Bomb Arrows in bundles making him a useful source for Arrows whether Link is buying them for the mini-game or not. Jini swaps out his Bomb Arrows for Shock Arrows which he sells along with his normal stock of Arrows if it is raining when Link speaks to him as a rainy day special. Link can also sell Armor, Materials, and Cooking items to Jini as with most merchants. Once Link is done shopping or selling, Jini will then ask if he'll pay 20 Rupees to drill though Link has the option to decline. Link must be mounted atop his horse to shop. Horseback Archery Drill After paying the 20 Rupee fee, Jini will show Link the archery course and provide him with a brief explanation of the rules. Link must hit as many balloon targets in one minute as he rides on horseback. Link can use any arrows or bows he has equipped or in his inventory to destroy them. Jini rates how well Link does based on the number of targets with 20 or more targets causing Jini to reward him with the Knight's Bridle. After winning the bridle, getting 23 or more targets causes Jini to reward Link with the Knight's Saddle. Jini will also reward Link with a bundle of Arrows for lower scores. A Bow, a Horse, and Arrows are required to drill and Link must be mounted atop his horse before speaking to Jini as Jini will ignore Link's horse if he is dismounted and tells him to go get one from Highland Stable even if the horse is standing nearby. Generally the Falcon Bow and Great Eagle Bow with a Quick Shot bonus are ideal for this mini-game as they have great range which combined with the Quick Shot bonus allows Link to hit targets quickly from far away. A Falcon Bow spawns in the Guards' Chamber of Hyrule Castle. Link can also save before taking on the course that way he can reload should he fail to get a high enough score for the horse equipment and/or to save his bows and arrows. Its also a good idea to bring a backup Falcon Bow or two that way if one breaks he can switch to his spare. At the end of the course their are five targets which can be destroyed all at once with a Bomb Arrow on the center target though this is only possible when its not raining thus its best to drill when the weather is clear or cloudy. Rain does however make some targets stand out. To make hitting targets easier Link could simply use Bomb Arrows for the entire course as they are helpful in destroying two targets near the beginning of the course, a target near a cliff, and the final five. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Hylians